Memorias
by Angelus cecidit
Summary: Esta es la continuación de "7 Years of Love". Aquí se podrá leer acerca de como Harry conoció a Blaise y como terminaron juntos. También se podrá ver que es lo que pasa después de anunciar su boda y como terminar todo :) Slash - Drama - Romance - Humor


Bueno, esta es la continuación del fic "7 Years of Love", empieza desde el día en que Harry llega al Aeropuerto para ir de viaje y se despide de Draco, aquí veremos como conoce a Blaise y otros personajes más, también habrá una canción, pero la pondré más adelante.

Derechos: Todos los personajes son de Rowling, excepto aquellos inventados por mi :)

Género: Romance/Drama/Humor

Rating: T (Más adelante puede subir)

Pareja: Pasado-Drarry Presente-Blaise/Harry Futuro-Drarry

Advertencias: Como todas mis otras historias, está será Yaoi, así que si tal género no te gusta, por favor, no leas.

Quedas advertido.

Cualquier error en la historia es responsabilidad mía.

Así mismo, si alguien se ofrece en ser mi Beta con mucho gusto aceptaré (Por favor!~)

Disfruten!~

* * *

Suspiré mientras entraba al Aeropuerto, ayer no había podido dormir muy bien y estaba un tanto… irritado.

Pasé una mano por mi cabello y miré hacia el piso, levanté la mirada y me sorprendí al ver a Draco ahí.

Me acerqué a él y no sin cierta frialdad le pregunté: "¿Qué haces aquí?"- miré a Draco, dios, cuánto le costaba no tirarse encima de este y decirle que aún lo amaba.

Pero… sabía que Draco estaba feliz con Astoria.

La llamada de anoche lo había dejado bien claro.

"Vengo a despedirme, ¿Acaso no puedo?"- le sonreí a Draco y lo abracé, tratando de calmar mi acelerado corazón que con solo la presencia de Draco enloquecía.

"Perdón por como te hablé, estoy muy cansado y lo único que quiero es dormir"- este asintió comprensivamente, justo en ese momento escuché que llamaban para mi vuelo. Gracias a dios no tenía que seguir sufriendo por este amor que hace mucho tiempo terminó por parte de Draco. "Por lo menos no tuve que esperar tanto, adiós Draco, nos vemos cuando vuelva"- nos separamos.

Le dí una última sonrisa y me di la vuelta, caminé hacia el punto de seguridad y mostré mi boleto, no quise darme la vuelta, sabía que en cuanto lo hiciera me arrepentiría, tenía que olvidarme si o si de Draco.

Busqué mi asiento y cuando lo localice, rápidamente fuí hacia este y me senté, suspirando y cerrando mis ojos.

Ahora solo el tiempo se encargaría de borrar este amor.

* * *

Me bajé del avión, fui hacia donde arrendaban carros y pagué por uno, lo único que quería hacer ahora era llegar al Hotel que alquilé desde Inglaterra.

Estaba tan cansado.

Manejé por un buen rato, escuchando cualquier cosa que dieran en la radio, todo ayudaba para no quedarme dormido.

A lo lejos pude ver el Hotel, bajé la velocidad y me estacioné.

Bajé del auto y aspiré el limpio aire de Noruega, me abrigue un poco más, la nieve estaba cayendo y rápidamente me estaba congelando.

Caminé rápidamente hacia la entrada del Hotel, chocando contra un hombre en el camino, me disculpe y seguí caminando.

Ya después de tener todo listo, fui hacia mi habitación y me acosté, sin sacarme la ropa me quedé dormido, unos ojos grises nunca dejando mi mente.

**-.-**

Unos golpes en la puerta al otro día me despertaron, me levanté sin ánimo y fui a abrir.

"¿Ocurre algo?"- pregunté sin levantar la mirada.

"Perdón si lo he despertado, pero se le cayó esto cuando pasó a chocar conmigo"- levanté mi mirada, aquel hombre tenía mis lentes que usaba para leer.

Lo recibí, un tanto avergonzado.

"Gracias. No hacía falta tomarse tanta molestia, solo los uso para leer y podía comprar otro"- el hombre sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa, mi estado de somnolencia ya ido.

"No hay problema, también fue mi culpa, estaba admirando el hermoso paisaje y me distraje"- me reí, sintiendo mis mejillas enrojecer cuando el hombre no dejaba de mirarme al decir todo aquello.

"Lamentablemente yo no pude apreciar bien el paisaje, venía muy cansado de mi viaje"- el hombre asintió comprensivo.

"Entiendo, el primer día lo que siempre se quiere hacer después de un largo viaje es descansar."

Asentí, pasaron unos segundos sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada hasta que el hombre habló. "¿Quieres ir a tomar algo conmigo? Es mi último día aquí y me encantaría poder conocerte un poco más."

Dudé un poco, pero acepté.

"Está bien. Pero, ¿cuál es tu nombre?"- pegunté curioso.

"Oh, si. Perdóname, soy Alex Zabini, un gusto"- me tendió su mano.

"Yo soy Harry Potter"- sacudí su mano.

"Entonces, te espero aquí o en el vestíbulo?"

"Puedes esperar aquí, no me demoro mucho en cambiar"- asintió.

"Está bien, entonces esperaré aquí"

"O puedes pasar si quieres."- ofrecí.

"Eso estaria bien."

Lo dejé pasar, cerré la puerta y caminé hacia mi habitación, busqué rápidamente algo decente para ponerme y me vestí lo más rápido posible, después de todo, no todos los días un verdadero galán te invita a salir.

**-.-**

"...y entonces, mi hermano salió gritando '¡Ya no se tiene privacidad en esta casa!' mientras mi madre le gritaba que se pusiera su ropa"- no pude evitar reirme, Alex era un tipo muy interesante y dulce.

Se notaba que amaba a su familia.

"Y cuéntame de ti, ¿sales con alguien?"- su pregunta me tomó desprevenido.

"No. Hace un tiempo ya que no salgo con nadie"- respondí con una sonrisa triste, recordando mi relación con Draco.

"Lo siento, no quise traer recuerdos tristes"- se disculpó.

"No te preocupes, ya ha pasado un tiempo."

"¿Cómo era ella?"- me reí. "¿Por qué te ríes?"

"Lo siento, es solo que es un tanto chistoso preguntarle eso a alguien que es gay."- él pareció sorprendido. "¿No te habías dado cuenta?"

Negó. "No, la verdad es que no."

"Eh… ¿Eso te incomóda?"- le pregunté preocupado.

"No, sería un tanto hipócrita si me incomodara siendo que también soy gay."- le sonreí aliviado.

"Menos mal, pensé que de repente ibas a empezar a gritar que los gays eran el pecado de la sociedad"- los dos nos reímos. "Y tú estás con alguien?"

"No. Bueno, si, más o menos… es complicado"

"¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, antes de conocernos y de que comenzaramos nuestra 'relación', él era hetero y detestaba a los gay, diciendo todo tipo de cosas desagradables sobre nosotros. Al principio lo odiaba tanto como él me odiaba a mi, pero como era el novio de mi amiga tuvimos que soportarnos el uno al otro. Después de unas semanas eramos amigos, saliamos al cine y todo eso, un día él me dijo que planeaba terminar con mi amiga, yo lo apoyé porque sabía que a mi amiga le había empezado a gustar alguien más aunque lo negara, terminaron y quedaron como amigos, él y yo salíamos cada vez más, pero un día empezó a ignorarme y traté de preguntarle que le pasaba, pero como siempre me evitaba no pude preguntarle."

"¿Pudiste averiguar porque te estaba ignorando?"- le pregunté cuando se quedó callado.

"Si. Alguien le había dicho que yo estaba interesado en él y a pesar de que aceptaba mi orientación sexual, en cuanto le contaron eso se alejó de mi. Fue realmente triste, porque yo realmente lo consideraba mi amigo y que se alejara de mi por algo así después de todo lo que pasamos fue realmente un golpe directo a la realidad. Deje de molestarlo y después de un tiempo estábamos como antes, ignorandonos."

"¿Cómo empezaron a salir?"-

"Yo conocí a este chico espectacular, teníamos los mismos gustos en todo y nos llevabamos bien. Empecé a salir con él después Navidad. Estuvimos tres meses juntos antes de que las cosas empezaron a ir mal. No podíamos vernos tan seguidamente debido a la distancia en la que vivíamos, cuando le pedía salir me decía que no porque estaba muy ocupado, pero un día supe que estaba engañándome con otro, le grité porque me había hecho eso y él intentaba disculparse, pero yo no podía perdonarlo y terminé con él, estuve deprimido por muchos día, no salía de mi habitación y apenas quería comer."

Ese tipo de reacción me era conocida, después de todo, yo también estuve así después de terminar con Draco.

"Un día salí y no volví hasta bien entrada la noche, mi mamá me gritó, se notaba muy preocupada, me disculpe con ella y le dije que nunca más sucedería."- su mirada estaba fija en la nieve que caía fuera. "Volví a mi vida normal, coqueteando con chicos sin llegar a nada serio. En uno de esos días mi amiga me invitó a su fiesta de cumpleaños y acepté ir. Cuando llegué me sorprendió al ver que no había nadie en su casa más que Esteban, se llama así, quién se veía muy nervioso. Le pregunté que pasaba, pero en vez de responderme se acercó a mi y me besó."

"¿Y ahí empezaron a salir?"

"No. Él me preguntó si quería salir con él, pero yo le pedí que me diera tiempo para responderle y aceptó en dármelo… y aquí me tienes, decidido ya en mi respuesta."

"Entonces no fue hace mucho tiempo"-

"No, estoy aquí hace dos semanas. Pero dime, cómo es eso de que no sales con alguien hace tiempo? De seguro debes tener muchos pretendientes."

"Si, tengo unos cuantos, pero… aún no puedo olvidarlo"- en solo recordar todo la tristeza volvía.

"Oh… ¿por qué terminaron?"

"La verdad es que no sé por que terminamos, eramos felices juntos, o al menos eso parecía"- ni yo mismo sabía por que accedí en terminar con Draco. "Nos conocíamos desde siempre, durante siete años fuimos compañeros de clase y estuvimos tres años juntos… Él ahora sale con una mujer."- quise evitarlo, pero mis lágrimas salieron. "S-siempre lo amé, desde que nos conocimos me enamoré de él, se supone que estariamos siempre juntos, pero… y-yo no sé q-que salió mal."

Alex me abrazó y yo enterré mi cara en su pecho, aliviado de poder sacar mi tristeza con alguien.

"Un día nos reunimos y al ver su cara supe que lo nuestro había acabado, yo le dije que entendía, que era lo mejor, que las cosas tenían que ser así, pero… yo no quería terminar con él, no quería alejarme de él."- dejé que mis lágrimas salieran. "Pasó un año hasta que empezó a salir con ella, lo veía tan enamorado. Es como si lo nuestro nunca hubera sucedido, es como… si se hubiera olvidado de mi."

"Viajé hasta aquí hoy para poder olvidarlo, me alejé de todo lo que me recordara a él. Si tan solo… no me hubiera ido a despedir en el aeropuerto."

"Que imbécil."- negué.

"No es imbécil, el no sabe que yo aún lo quiero y tampoco quiero que lo sepa, no quiero arruinar su relación con ella y perder nuestra amistad."- me alejé de Alex, dándole una sonrisa agradecida.

"Mi hermano vendrá a quedarse acá mañana, quizás puedan conocerse y no sé, llegar a ser amigos."

"Me encantaría conocer a tu hermano, ya que de lo que me has contado, es todo un galán como tu"- los dos nos reímos de eso.

Conversamos un rato más, pero lamentablemente el tiempo pasó y Alex tuvo que irse, me despedí de él, dandole mi número de teléfono para estar en contacto.

"Espero que seas feliz Harry, quién sabe, tú y mi hermano pueden ser buenos 'amigos'"- Me reí, contento de haber podido conocerlo durante este escaso tiempo.

"Yo también lo espero. Adiós, futuro cuñado"- él se fue riendo, agitando su mano en adiós mientras se marchaba.

Quizás… podría finalmente olvidar a Draco.

* * *

Y aquí está, el primer capítulo de la serie "Memorias"

Si las cosas pasan un poco rápido y tal, es porque quiero que la historia sea lo más corta posible.


End file.
